1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine.
2. Background
In general, a washing machine is an apparatus that may process laundry through several actions, such as, e.g., washing, dehydration and/or drying. The washing machine may include an outer tub configured to store water and an inner tub rotatably provided in the outer tub. A plurality of through holes through which water passes may be formed in the inner tub.
When a user selects a required course using a control panel in the state in which laundry (hereinafter referred to as “fabrics”), for example, clothes or bedclothes, has been thrown into the inner tub, the washing machine may execute a predetermined algorithm in response to the selected course, so that fast water discharge, washing, rinsing, and dehydration may be performed.
A washing machine may include a circulation nozzle configured to spray water discharged from an outer tub to an inner tub and a circulation pump provided on a passage connecting the outer tub and the circulation nozzle and configured to forcibly send water to the circulation nozzle. However, the washing machine may include a water discharge pump to allow drainage of water in the outer tub to an outside through a water discharge passage. If the circulation nozzle is used, two pumps may be required. Accordingly, there may be problems in that a structure of the washing machine becomes complicated, and production costs may be increased.